fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoe Gozen
Tomoe Gozen (巴御前, Tomoe Gozen) was once a legendary samurai from 300 years ago. Renowed across Earthland as Maiden of a Thousand Swords (千剣の乙女,'' Senken no Otome''), she was recognized as one of the most powerful beings of her era, and has been known to defeat other swordsmen who challenged her, and destroy their weapons as a means of humiliation. Tomoe was raised since infancy by the fearful Demon, Hanzo, as requested by her dying mother. Hanzo, having raised the child, treated her as his daughter, as she treated him as her father, and soon she became his first and only disciple, gaining Tomoe the moniker of Demon's Child (悪魔の子, Akuma no Ko) as a result. While her fate is unknown, many believe that she was killed during a war that erupted in Fiore centuries ago. However, she was recently revived as a Preta (餓鬼(ドप्रेत), '' Gaki''; literally "Hungry Ghost"; Sankskrit "Deceased Person") by a man known as "Deathdealer", abiding a client's request. Appearance Tomoe is a young woman in her early 20's, appearing as a relatively petite teenager in appearance. She has scarlet hair, tied in a white ribbon, appearing as if it is a sprout, and also has brown eyes. Tomoe typically wears a blue, sleeveless kimono, with a white sash, as well as a light purple haramaki around her stomach. Her wakizashi, Oni, is also tied on the left side of her hip. She also wore brown long arm, fingerless gloves, as well as sandles. Due to the many battles, and harsh training Tomoe underwent, she has gained scars on her body. Most notably, on her back, containing scars from swords, hidden by her kimono. She also has scars on both her arms, from her training in mastering both swordsmanship and Smithing Magic, but are hidden under her long gloves that cover almost her entire arm, minus her shoulders and fingers. Even after being revived 300 years later, Tomoe still wears an outfit very similar to the one she wore when she was alive, showing a liking for the clothing. Her skin also became rather pale, a sign of her current state as a Preta. Personality Due to never being properly educated, and instead raised by Hanzo since infancy, Tomoe, for lack of a better word, is an idiot, lacking much common sense, and vital information about how the world functions, which is also similar to Hanzo, who is a Demon who, at the time, had no idea how the human world properly functioned. She exhibits many traits similar to Hanzo's, such as being rather carefree and laid back, as well as enjoying conversations and laughing. Tomoe also seems to enjoy drinking alcoholic drinks, much like her father does, and due to Hanzo being unfamiliar with underage drinking, allows her to drink. Rarely, fortunately enough, as her drunken frenzies become too much even for him. In addition, Tomoe also exhibits the same treatment to women Hanzo shows. Though, her reasoning is because her father taught her to be respectful towards women, treating them with kindness, rather than out of attraction for them. As well as the fact Tomoe would harm women, unlike Hanzo, who wouldn't lift a finger against one. While she isn't inherently rude, or disrespectful, it is evident that when confronting an ordinary, everyday woman, or anyone for that matter, she is kind to them. However, if it is an opponent or challenger, Tomoe's demeanor changes, belittling her foe out of arrogance and confidence. Tomoe only shows any form of attraction to strong men. As in, men who are capable of making her put more effort than usual when battling, but even then, she would disregard them shortly after defeating them. She believes there doesn't exist a man alive who can defeat her but one. Said man was her former lover, the only man she ever fell in love with. It should come to no surprise that Tomoe is very fond and loving towards Hanzo, even calling him "Daddy" as a sign of affection towards him. She also isn't the least bit bothered by his intimidating appearance, and apparantly enjoys touching his nose and tickling it simply to annoy, finding his reactions and the nose itself to the funny. She has convinced herself since she was a child that she too is a Demon like Hanzo, so much that Hanzo didn't even bother correcting her, and allowed her to believe what she wanted, thus, she typically refers to herself as a Demon, as opposed to a Human. Tomoe is very eccentric, as well as an energetic person, believed to still have the mentality of a child, despite her age, due to Hanzo pampering her. She seems to do whatever she sees as fine, without any hesitation or thought of the reprucussions, no matter what the act may be. She is outspoken and rather blunt, being thoroughly honest with people, even to the point of being brutally honest, and showing almost zero regrets for hurting someone's feelings. Tomoe is known for being reckless as well as quite arrogant. She accepts any challenge, and would charge head first into battle, a feat that is believed to be what got her killed during the war. While Hanzo tried to teach her to not be reckless, and think before doing anything, Tomoe does so on rare occasions when she senses no threat for an opponent. Other known traits of her is her apparent lack of shame, not caring in the slighest if she's seen naked. Also, despite being brutally honest, as well as arrogant, Tomoe is surprisingly soft spoken and polite towards strangest on their first encounter, and has no ill intention of being rude, but simply speaks her mind too much without realizing the faults in it, much to Hanzo's dismay. After being revived, Tomoe's desires have been amplified, and her greatest desire, to create the ultimate sword, has become an obsession of hers, willing to work tirelessly to achieve her goal. Her love for her father has also been amplified, becoming obsessive, to the degree that she doesn't enjoy having anyone in general near him, or speak to him. Her strong desire to find her father, create her ultimate sword and more, lead her to simply abandoning Deathdealer, without even acknowledging his existence, and before he could gain control of her, or do anything to her. Her constant hunger and thirst has also made her a glutton, eating almost non-stop unless a human soul is consumed. Tomoe has even surpassed Hanzo in the amount of alcohol she can binge, and thanks to her unnatural new body, cannot get drunk, but also cannot be satisfied either, leading her craving for more. Equipment Oni '(鬼, ''Ogre): Tomoe's first ever complete sword, created via Smithing Magic, and is one of her most treasured items, and one that she is proud of. Even after dying, Oni was apparantly buried along with her, allowing her to reclaim it from her grave with relative ease. It is a simple Wakizashi with a red hilt, and golden guard, sheathed in a black scabbard, and tied onto the left side of her waist, onto her white sash. Oni is Tomoe's only creation that lacks any real ability to it, and its most incredible feat is its astounding sharpness and durability, especially for a Wakizashi, gaining it the additional title of "Unbreakable Fang", due to being able to block virtually any physical attack without breaking, making it a powerful weapon when utilized properly in combat. Powers & Abilities Way of Combat Swordsmanship Master '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having been trained by Hanzo, a Demon reputed for being a powerful swordsman , it should come to no surprise that Tomoe herself excells greatly in swordsmanship as well. Hanzo trained her for years, even after she reached 20, he continued to relentlessly train her to become stronger, and stronger, and even taught her powerful techniques, undergoing harsh training in order for her to achieve absolute mastery. Tomoe not only mastered swordsmanship, and the techniques he taught her, but she was the only known human to defeat Hanzo in a sword fight at the time, even though he may have held back against her, and only used one sword in order to not kill her accidentally, but still claims that he should've beaten her regardless. Much like her father, Tomoe can wield up to two swords, one in each hand, and use them together in order to overwhelm her opponent. Her sheer speed, and precision with her blades makes her undoubtly a powerful person. She is even capable of utilizing a sheathed sword, or anything remotely the length of a sword as a blunt weapon, wielded like a sword. Tomoe has defeated a large variety of opponents, ranging from one, to even large groups of enemies, all on her own, and without her father's assistance either. She has managed to harm Hanzo, cutting through his thick body, a feat that not many can achieve, especially not with ordinary swords, and has been known for cutting obstacles many times her own size with a single swing, and little effort. She excells well in swords in general, but mostly regular katanas. Tomoe also rarely utilizes Oni in serious fights, but does so when she believes she is in a fairly easy fight, and can proficiently use Oni, getting closer to her opponent and stabbing a vital area to kill them, and takes advantage of Oni's sharpness and durability to block attack, or even cut through them. However, her general fighting style, as well as the reason her moniker the "Maiden of a Thousand Swords" is due to her fighting while utilizing any sword she can find, either one she created or took, allowing her to also switch swords in an instant and overwhelm her enemies. Since most swords would break because of the strength she puts into her attacks, Tomoe is forced to quickly find or create a new sword of her own, and immediately uses it. This allows Tomoe to use swords as if they are expendable, and without any concern. The end result of a large battle would typically be a graveyard of swords, mostly broken, lying across the field. After being revived, her increased abilities has made her an even more powerful swordsman, allowing her to attack in blinding speed, and cut down even the hardest of metals with relative ease, at the price of breaking any regular sword she uses. She was also taught the''' "Tsuigami"' (終神, ''End of God) techniques by Hanzo, but managed to create some of her own original techniques, referred to as "Yozakura-ryū" (夜桜流, Style of Cherry Blossoms in the Evening). *'Iaidō' (居合道, Way of Iai): A quick, swift sword technique that involves unsheathing the sword, striking the intended target, and quickly sheathing the sword back in after cleaning it of blood, all in one instant, and in blinding speed. Tomoe was taught the technique by her father, and since she has surpassed Hanzo's speed, her Iaidō is even faster than Hanzo's, being almost impossible to follow via normal means, making her capable of taking out enemies almost instantly, and without much difficulty. She even lacks the 5 second delay her father has, due to the sheer speed she swings her blade at. Tomoe is also capable of using Oni using Iaidō, but needs to be closer to her target for it to take effect. *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): A simple technique in which Tomoe swings her sword, and creates an "air slash" created out of the pressure the blade gathers, and sends it at its intended target. Tomoe's is weaker, compared to Hanzo's, but is still more than capable of cutting through a human being with ease, and even through buildings. She is capable of using the sword pressure in order to strikes whatever is out of her reach, and even use it together with her Iaidō as a result. *'Tsuigami: Kanka' (終神・轗軻, End of God: Seperation of Worlds): *'Tsuigami: Iaidō' (終神・居合道. End of God: Way of Iai): *'Yozakura-ryū: Hoshigamijin' (夜桜流・星咬刃, Style of Cherry Blossoms in the Evening: Starbiter Blade): *'Yozakura-ryū: Senjusatsu' (夜桜流・千手殺, Style of Cherry Blossoms in the Evening: Thousand Arm Kill): *'Yozakura-ryū: Nukite '(夜桜流・貫手, Style of Cherry Blossoms in the Evening: Crossbeam-Hand): Physical Prowess Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While not her preferred fighting style, Tomoe was still taught by Hanzo how to fight in close combat, and use it in conjuration with her swordsmanship in order to gain an upperhand in combat. Tomoe incorporates mainly fast strikes, using her hands and feet to punch and kick. Thanks to her great reflexes and overall speed, Tomoe can quickly fight and counter enemy attacks, and even take on large groups on her own, but prefers the utilization of swords, as such, she quickly steals the nearest sword to use, resorting back to swordsmanship in an instant. Despite this, Tomoe has proven to be a capable of fighter in close range, and with an added layer of Magic energy onto her palms, she is capable of breaking weapons and shields with her bare hands without recieving a scratch, and severely wound her enemies. Hanzo also taught Tomoe the Nukite moves he learned, teaching her all four techniques. *'Ippon Nukite: Ama no Murakumo' (一本貫手:天叢雲剣, One-Finger Crossbeam-Hand: Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): *'Nihon Nukite: Yata no Kagami '(二本貫手:八咫鏡 , Two-Finger Crossbeam-Hand: Eight Span Mirror): *'Sanbon Nukite: Yasakani no Magatama' (三本貫手:八尺瓊曲玉, Three-Finger Crossbeam-Hand: Eight Shaku Curved Jewel): *'Yonhon Nukite: Sanshu no Jingi '(四本貫手:三種の神器, Four-Finger Crossbeam-Hand: Three Imperial Regalia): Enhanced Strength: When she was alive, Tomoe exhibited above average strength, most likely thanks to the training she underwent with Hanzo since she could walk. Tomoe was capable of lifting and easily dropping people much larger than her, despite her seemingly frail look. She is even capable of kicking down large doors and walls with relative ease. Her strength was also so great that ordinary swords would break after only a few uses, or even after being used once. After being revived, Tomoe shows even greater strength than before as a Preta, showing almost no difficulty in lifting large objects, or even in destroying objects with her bare hands. Immense Speed & Agility: Easily Tomoe's most astounding feat is her immeasurable speed, even surpassing her father, Hanzo, who is a Demon, in sheer speed. Aside from her incredible running speed allowing her to catch up to even a horse going at full speed, Tomoe's reflexes and reaction time is also astounding, allowing her to almost instantly react to an incoming attack and block or dodge, and immediately find a way to retaliate. She is capable of dodging attacks from close range, evading her enemy's attacks, and attacking when she finds an openning. As for her attacks, Tomoe's sword slashes, and techniques in general, are reputed for being incredibly fast, and at times impossible to follow via normal means, cutting down enemies before they can realize what happened, and even do so with enough force to cut down a person clean in half in an instant. After her revival as a Preta, Tomoe's speed has become even greater, attacking with such blinding speed that she is capable of unsheathing, cutting and quickly sheathing her sword before the wound even becomes visible on her opponent, much less have her opponent react to it, and can run even faster now as well. *'Acrobatics Expert': Tomoe has proven herself to be a very energetic person, and has independently learned how to climb obstacles, and perform what can only be called acrobatic tricks on her own. Tomoe slowly got better at acrobatics, constantly playing around, even as a child, climbing trees and building, until she could do so very easily, and can even jump great leaps in order to reach high ground faster. Immense Durability: Despite her seemingly frail look, Tomoe is shown to be more than capable of taking severe physical punishment, evident by Hanzo himself noting that she managed to survive his training, and even a battle against him, where he says he used atleast "10% of his full strength", which he notes is more than enough to crush even any seasoned soldier with ease. Tomoe was capable of taking large amounts of damage, and still press on and battle, regardless of her injuries. It is rumoured that she even managed to take down atleast a 100 men before evantually dying from her wounds. Her endurance and stamina have only increased after being revived, making her a nigh unstoppable force, even more so thanks to her regeneration as a Preta. Magical Abilities Telekinesis '(テレキネシス ''Terekineshisu): A simple Caster-type Magic that allows Tomoe to move things with her mind. She typically employs this Magic together with her Smithing Magic, or swordsmanship in general, in order to move swords and utilize them in combat. It allows her to essentially wield more than many swords at once, and use them in order to attack large groups of enemies. This also allows her to steal her enemy's swords, by forcibly moving the sword away from their clutches, and then use them against her opponents. She is even able of moving people around, even while they're in motion, and send them flying against a wall or right into her weapon if they have no means of escape or resisting. *'Crush '(クラッシュ, Kurasshu): A simple spell Tomoe uses to crush things, be it solid objects, or even living creatures. By using Telekinesis on an intended target, instead of moving the target around, Tomoe clenches her hand into a fist, and forces her target to do the same, collapse under itself, effectively destroying it. This spell can be quite brutal if used correctly, such as used to crush vital organs, but requires Tomoe's target to not be in too much motion or she won't be able to properly crush it. Smithing Magic '''Smithing Magic (鍛冶の魔法,'' Kaji no Mahō''): Tomoe was taught Smithing Magic by a Master, after her father pleaded the man to teach Tomoe the Magic so that she may have a means to protect herself, and has agreed to do so. She was taught Smithing Magic since the age of 7, but quickly mastered it upon reaching 13, yet continued learning it further until the age of 15. Due to her long training period, Tomoe managed to fully master Smithing Magic, to the level in which she can easily craft and create swords without the need for hand gestures. She can shape both solid and liquid material into a sword, ready for use in combat and ultimately, grant her a near endless supply of blades to use. Smithing Magic also allows Tomoe to "analyse" swords, and know a sword's properties, such as how it is forged, it's strength, power, and if it has any kind of special ability or Lacrima infused with it. As such, she is capable of learning anything about a sword by merely looking and analyzing it, giving her an advantage over her opponent. *'Smithing ' (鍛冶,'' Kaji''): The most basic spell utilized by a user of Smithing Magic, but also the most versatile, Smithing's effect is quite simple: weapon creation. Smithing is the basic application of Smithing Magic, the creation of a blade weapon. It is through this spell that the magic is refined, and weapons are forged, and other spells are devised for use. Tomoe has been known for creating over a 100 swords, many of which were considered failures at the start, with the sole goal of creating a sword that can cut through even Gods and Demons. Her other creations have either been abandoned, or sold by her for money, and are scattered throughout Earthland as a result, or are simply destroyed and are no longer existing. **'Sword Summoner' (嵐の剣 (ソード・サマナー), Sōdo Samanā lit. Storm of Blades): Sword Summoner is a special Smithing Magic spell that is mostly associated with mechanical beings, but regular humans can harness its power as well. When a regular human harnesses the power of the Sword Summoner, they generate their magical energy in front of them, before using Shape Transformation to shape the manifested magical energy into the form of a highly sharp blade; essentially using Smithing Magic to manifest multiple blades at once. Generally, the user manifests these blades in groups of ten or more—using Telekinesis to allow them to hover around the user in any formation that they wish. Upon a snap of the user's fingers, the seemingly infinite number of swords can be fired without pause. They move and take aim at the target according to the user's will, allowing the user to fire without having to even touch them; they are shot with enough force to repel a high-powered elemental spell. While it is possible to block many of the strikes, to do so can be seen as suicidal. When the user harnesses the power of Sword Summoner, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once; overall overwhelming the foe; or at least, placing tremendous pressure upon them, forcing them to keep their defenses up lest they be struck by a sword—causing dozens of other blades to perforate them in a matter of moments. The blades can be brought together to form a circular ring that is spun to fire a powerful green laser that is capable of splitting into many smaller beams; which is powerful enough to slice through metal with ease, and are seen to take down two attacking aircraft by cutting them apart. The skill that the user displays when utilizing Sword Summoner blurs the line between the physical and the mystical, conjuring mighty dragons born of blades to descend upon their opponents, or erecting nigh impenetrable barriers of blades as strong as the greatest binding spells. Upon firing them, the user can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each weapon, or they can instantly resummon them back to their vicinity. Other Skills Immense Magic Power: Tomoe possesses an incredible amount of Magic power, one that is on par, or even surpasses an S-Class in power. She is capable of utilizing both her Magic simultaneously for long periods of time in battle, and barely look exhausted. And since her main Magic is Smithing Magic, and Telekinesis doesn't require a large consumption of energy, Tomoe is capable of exerting little Magic energy when utilizing only Smithing Magic, even in rapid succession. Tomoe's Magic energy has been noted to containing "bloodlust" when exerted in battle, and fittingly enough, it's color is bright crimson. Trivia *Tomoe's appearance is based off of Satsuki from Starbiter Satsuki. *Like her father, Hanzo, Tomoe is named after a legendary samurai, in her case, Tomoe Gozen, a legendary female Samurai. *According to Sirius, Tomoe was also famous for creating over a 100 swords using Smithing Magic, with the set goal of creating the "ultimate sword", but ended up dying before she could achieve that. One of these swords is Almace, the Manslayer, a sword that Sirius owns. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Preta Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character